Just too Competitive
by Hyperwolfpup
Summary: One-shot. Australia and New Zealand have had many Rugby matches against each other and they have finally decided to continue the rivalry by having another, although it doesn't go quite to plan. Small appearances by England, South Africa, Wy and small mentions of other characters.


**Author's Note: This is a quick one shot dedicated to all the times Australia, New Zealand and South Africa have competed in Rugby against each other. I don't own Hetalia and if I did I would make sure that Australia and New Zealand were in the Anime. Nor do I own any of the songs/chants that appear they belong to the rightful owners because they are too good to take away (it's our national song after all).**

* * *

**JUST TOO COMPETITIVE**

The home crowd went crazy as Australia jogged out on to the field dressed in his typical green and gold, digging his heals into the freshly cut grass. He took his place in front of the podium as he turned his head towards where his long time rival appeared. New Zealand ran out as the smaller half of the crowed (who had bothered to come) cheered. NZ held his head up high has he joined his best friend. The linked arms and waited as one of the most prominent singers came on stage to sing their Anthems.

"Please Stand for the New Zealand National Anthem, God Defend New Zealand" Said the voice over the intercom. The Crowd was up standing as the lady started to sing.

God of nations at thy feet

In the bonds of love we meet.

Hear our voices, we entreat,

God defend our free land.

Guard Pacific's triple star

From the shafts of strife and war,

Make her praises heard afar,

God defend New Zealand.

E Ihoa Atua,

O nga Iwi! Matoura,

Ata whakarongona;

Me aroha roa.

Kia hua ko te pai;

Kia tau to atawhai;

Manaakitia mai

Aotearoa.

Men of every creed and race

Gather here before thy face,

Asking thee to bless this place,

God defend our free land.

From dissension, envy, hate,

And corruption guard our state,

Make our country good and great,

God defend New Zealand.

"Now, for Advance Australia Fair" The voice spoke again. The lady approached the microphone again and started to sing the second song that was well know by the crowd and by Australia.

Australians all let us rejoice,

For we are young and free;

We've golden soil and wealth for toil;

Our home is girt by sea;

Our land abounds in nature's gifts

Of beauty rich and rare;

In history's page, let every stage

Advance Australia Fair.

In joyful strains then let us sing,

Advance Australia Fair.

Beneath our radiant Southern Cross

We'll toil with hearts and hands;

To make this Commonwealth of ours

Renowned of all the lands;

For those who've come across the seas

We've boundless plains to share;

With courage let us all combine

To Advance Australia Fair.

In joyful strains then let us sing,

Advance Australia Fair.

Kiwi turned to look at his friend who had placed his hand on his heart on the verge of crying. Rolling his eyes, he nudged him to bring him out of his trance. Aussie smiled and look down at his short buddy and proceeded to walk to his half of the pitch. Kiwi took his place on his half as he prepared his players for their well known war cry. Breathing in as he took his place in the group of men and yelled...

KA MATE! KA MATE!

KA ORA, KA ORA!

KA MATE! KA MATE!

KA ORA, KA ORA!

TENEI TE TANGATA PU'RU-HURU

NA'A NEI TIKI MAI WHAKA-WHITI TE ...

... RA! UPANE! KA UPANE!

A UPANE! KA UPANE!

WHITI TE RA!

HE !

Aussie had to chuckle as his neighbor stretched his tongue out as far as it could reach in an attempt to scare him. As far as he was concerned it didn't bother him because he had seen it multiple times, but he knew that it was just to rile themselves up.

Kiwi stood back up from his crouch and proceeded to smirk. He walked with his players towards the centre where Aussie joined him. South Africa had been kind enough to referee for the rugby match. Just as he finished giving the ball to NZ and started to explain the rules to the two...

Once a jolly swagman camped by a billabong

Under the shade of a coolibah tree

And he sang as he watched and waited till his billy boiled

You'll come a-Waltzing Matilda with me

Down came a jumbuck to drink at the billabong

Up got the swaggie and grabbed him with glee

And he sang as he stowed that jumbuck in his tucker-bag

You'll come a-Waltzing Matilda with me

Waltzing Matilda, Waltzing Matilda

You'll come a-Waltzing Matilda with me

And he sang as he stowed that jumbuck in his tucker-bag

You'll come a-Waltzing Matilda with me ...

You could see the irritation on South Africa's face as a staff member managed to get someone to shoo the swagman and his guitar off the playing field. NZ was slightly unnerved... he had heard the song before but I guess this was that stupid Aussies way of getting him off his A-game (no pun intended).

South Africa blew his whistle and the game began. Kiwi kicked the ball to Australia's side and the charged in.

Some time later (i.e. 20 minuets later)

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!"

"It wasn't my fault that you happened to get you backside in the way of our line-out!"

"Stop it..."

"Damn you Kiwi and your stupid cheating ways!"

"I don't CHEAT, you do!"

"Please stop it or do I have to give you yellow cards?"

The argument grew as Australia and New Zealand continued to argue over the last line-out where the Aussie had jumped too far to the left and caught the ball that Kiwi was throwing. South Africa was having little chance trying to break up the escalating situation. He blew his whistle.

"Time out, Time out! Shut up and get on with it! Do I have to call England over to sort you two out!"

"NO! GOD NO!" They both shouted/answered simultaneously.

It was an unspoken rule that England had a slight habit of trying to ruin their rugby matches with constant teasing and over explanations of things he doesn't understand. Last time he came to watch the game, he ended up on the pitch telling them that they were both bad players and telling them about all the times that he managed to score try's against them...not to mention they had to get Scotland and France to drag a bloody and bruised England back home...Blame the maori in that violent and short Kiwi and Aussie's multiple dangerous pets.

The game restarted.

By half time the score was 20 to 25 New Zealand's way. Australia was having a hard time trying to control his temper promising to himself that if he lost on home turf, he would force himself to visit Canada in summer clothing and if he won he would force that Kiwi to...lets just say a bit more that what Russia would do China, Hungary would do to Austria and France would ...France would do that to everyone. That Perv.

On the pitch, that darn Kiwi was prancing around like he owned the place.

"Oi, Kiwi." NZ glanced towards his neighbor.

"Yes?" His cool calm nature showing.

"Your going down"... Aussie was poking his tongue out and waving Tasmania and him.

"Immaturity will get you no where. You realise that your structure will fail you. It seems that you still haven't learned from the last time we played."

You could practically see the steam puffing out of Australia's ears as sparks flew between the two countries.

"Alright, promise me no arguments this half" South Africa stated knowing there was no chance of this happening but why not give it a shot. He handed the ball to Australia and the second half began.

5 minuets from the end of the match

"TRY! Beat that Kiwi" They were even and Australia kicked that last goal.

"Sure, but you are still going to lose."

"You wish"

"No I don't. I know"

"humph"

Australia and NZ line up again ready for kick off when the horn went. Full Time. Dead even. Once again they tied. They glanced to the cup that was on the stand, then back to each other...

They sprinted towards the podium and leaped on to the cup Aussie on the bottom and Kiwi on top. They wrestled for what seemed like hours trying to keep the other from taking it. They rolled away from the unclaimed cup. About ten minuets later with most of the crowd gone, they realised they had ended up in a ruck next to the barrier. Looking up with arms and legs tangled they say South Africa holding the cup and waving to them as he left the stadium with his prize.

Aussie and Kiwi got untangled and shook hands as they once again admitted defeat to that South African. They always seemed to get so caught up in their rivalry that happens over the ditch that often they both lose.

They chuckled and walked together towards the change rooms. New Zealand just happened to pass Australia when he received a whack-on his rear. Glaring at that cocky landmass NZ returned the favor by tackling his rival onto the grass pitch again. They were at it again.

Once they soughed themselves out and left the stadium to change. They didn't even realise that there was one country that had been watching the whole performance. Wy removed her binoculars and wandered up the stairs of the stand. She smiled. Those two countries are so much alike even if New Zealand did have a small-country-inferiority-complex. She would have to go down to the showers to make sure that those two over competitive countries aren't up mischief...well mostly Australia.

* * *

**AN: So how was it? This is my first one shot so I am still kinda new to this. I hope I did my two home countries justice because it is really hard to try and make them seem equal because I don't want to favor one over the other. The little side comments of the other characters...yeh I know some were bit out of character... and some have only had slight appearances in the manga. I am so sad that they aren't making the Anime anymore, oh well. **

**Thanks for reading!**

**PUP!**


End file.
